


Waiting for Silence

by Scullysfan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullysfan/pseuds/Scullysfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When comes the silence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Silence

It's quiet now. 

A heavy blackness has settled over the city, and even in one as busy as this, the early morning hour keeps most people off the streets. Only the occasional car whooshing by breaks the stillness of the night. 

My heater surged once and then clicked off a few minutes ago, having brought such warmth to the apartment that we are able to sleep under just a sheet. 

The harsh, gasping breaths of earlier have slowed, the creaky spring in my bed is no longer screaming in protest of every thrust. 

Mulder's earnest chanting of my name, the only thing he ever seems able to say while we make love, has ceased. It doesn't matter that only two syllables roll off his tongue in those most intimate of moments. Why would I want more when he can express so much with one name? 

While he can only murmur my name, I am mute save for the wordless groans and whimpers of need he pulls from my mouth with every stroke of his length into my body. How can I be expected to speak when he's driving me past the power of any language?

I can't hear my heartbeat anymore, though only minutes before it pounded in my head like a bass drum. 

No, the night has fallen utterly silent, and I welcome it. There's something to be said for the tranquility that silence brings. Time for reflection, meditation -- time to just be still. My days are so crazed, rarely can I find a moment of true peace while at work. But here, here I can wrap myself in serenity, false though it often is. 

My musings are interrupted by the rustle of sheets as Mulder rolls to his side, coming to rest against my back. One long arm wraps around me and pulls me tight against him. I smile to myself as I wonder if he developed a fondness for this particular hold from a well-loved teddy bear. Then his hand drifts upward and cups my left breast, his thumb swirling around and around the nipple. Somehow I doubt Paddington Bear taught him that. 

I feel him bury his face in my hair, hear the snuffling sound I've learned he makes when he's sated and content. The silence is broken completely by his husky sleep-voice. 

"Scully? You awake?"

"I'm awake. Can't you sleep?"

Mulder's hand moves to the other breast crying out for attention. "I remembered I hadn't told you about a possible case." 

"Something that came down from Skinner?"

"Noooo. Actually someone tipped me off in an e-mail." 

If my brain cells weren't being lulled into the mushy state accompanying arousal, I would more vigorously question the validity of acquiring a case via the same medium that regularly sends us chain letters promising fame and fortune and more adults-only websites than Mulder can possibly visit. Since his knee has just nudged my legs apart enough that he can slide one of his between them, his hair tickling the sensitive skin of my inner thighs, I let him off the hook. 

"Yeah? What did it say?" 

The hand nursing my breasts smoothes its way down my stomach in tiny circles, tangling in the wiry curls at the apex of my thighs. Mulder's nose traces the curve of my ear as he whispers, apparently as anxious to preserve our calm as I am. "A woman in Memphis says that silence is coming." 

"Silence?" I feel myself slipping into non-language mode, and it's becoming difficult to string more than two words together at a time. "She's going...deaf? That kind... of... silence?"

My hips jerk away from the warm spot they had against Mulder's as he dips two fingers into the growing wetness and glides up to press against the bundle of nerves hiding in its secret spot. His strong arms bring me back into place, hold me close while he seeks to leave me speechless for the second time tonight. 

"She didn't mention having problems with her hearing. Just said silence was coming." He's devoting himself to assuaging my thrumming desire, but the panting against my neck betrays his own arousal. "Says she's.... she's been waiting... waiting for it for days." 

"Wh... when?" Straining against his embracing arms, feeling the tightening between my legs as the circles on my clitoris grow faster and harder, I manage to breathe the one word.

"Don't know.... Scully... Scully... Scully..." The chanting begins -- desire, love, need imbuing every invocation of my name. 

Refusing to leave his prayers unanswered, my body stills as an animalistic groan bubbles up from the contractions rippling beneath Mulder's hand. 

His hand leaves its warm haven, reaching down to pull the sheet back over us from where it had slithered away with our motions. My breath begins to slow and the flush on my skin to fade as a lassitude flows through me, but I'm aware of him lying hard behind me. I lift my suddenly heavy arm and drape it back across his hip, my hand caressing the soft skin before starting to slide forward to give him the same release. 

Long fingers entangle with mine, and he brings our hands back around to rest against my stomach as he plants kisses along my shoulder. I'm sliding back into the land of blessed stillness when I feel, more than hear, him whisper into my ear. 

"Scully? Don't you think we should go to Memphis and investigate this silence that's supposed to descend?"

I pull our joined hands to my lips and kiss his fingers, catching my own scent mingled with his. "Let's wait until tomorrow to decide, okay? Who knows -- maybe you'll find an e-mail in your inbox saying that silence has arrived." 

The snuffling sound is back, broken by his "okay."

Moments later I'm caught in the buzzing silence that comes just before consciousness evaporates into hushed sleep, when the muted rumble of the heater coming on startles me back from the land of nod. 

I lie awake, waiting for the silence. 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I never intended to post this vignette. It was written solely to serve as my weekly "stalk" of Marguerite for more of her WIP "Amor Caritas". The next story in that serieswas to be titled "Silence" -- hence the tie-in to this piece. But I sent it to a few friends who I knew would appreciate the smut, and at their urging, here it is. 
> 
> Just remember, when you view it in the context it was intended, it makes sense! Mostly.


End file.
